Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-83.24.220.109-20140213135229/@comment-4933953-20140630113155
LilyCollins230 napisał(a): Scraggy napisał(a): LilyCollins230 napisał(a): Scraggy napisał(a): Aggie Holmes napisał(a): NTonks5 napisał(a): Tonks, Remus, Fred, Syriusz, Hermiona, Luna, Ginny, Gorgie, Ron, Harry, Snape, Albus, Lily, James, Szalonooki, Bill, Fleur, Viktor, Neville, Zgredek, Oliver, Minewra, Pan Lovegood i Hagrid. Belly nie lubię ( Proszę nie dawajcie Hejtów) Też nie przepadam za Bellą :) Ja za nią nie nie przepadam. Ja jej nienawidzę. Chyba nie muszę mówić dlaczego? ;p Ludzie! Weźcie! "Nienawidze" naj sam pierw: Po cholere tak mówicie? Żeby kogoś nienawidzić to na początek trzeba tą osobe znać, a wy chyba osobiście Belli nie znacie co? A to że zabiła Syriusza... (jakoś go już nie lubie) to ja ją rozumiem. Kiedy była młoda mieszkała z ludźmi którzy popierali Voldemorta tak? Więc tyle się nasłuchała że sama zaczęła, a potem chodziła do szkoły ze Śmierciożercami! No Hello! Co WY byście zrobili!? No chyba nie mówili byście: "Ja go nie popieram" bo reszta ślizgonów by się od was odwróciła... A ona była BLACK! Miała honor! (za błędy ort przepraszam) Pragnę zauważyć, że Syriusz też był BLACKIEM. Też wychował się w rodzinie popierającej Voldemorta. Tylko, że on potrafił sprzeciwić się jej poglądom, miał gdzieś swoją rodzinkę i trafił do Gryffindoru, znalazł sobie normalnych przyjaciół. Zresztą to w jakiej rodzinie się wychowało nie może być usprawiedliwieniem dla czynów, które się popełniło. Każdy ma swój rozum i sam odpowiada za swoje czyny. I kto powiedział, że wszyscy Ślizgoni popierali Voldemorta? Taka Andromeda (też Black, rodzona siostra Bellatriks!) jakoś go nie popierała i wyszła za mugolaka (z miłości, w przeciwieństwie do Belli, która z pewnością nie wyszła za Rudolfa z miłości), choć była wychowywana w nienawiści i pogardzie do mugolaków. A co do tego znania, to równie dobrze mogę się ciebie zapytać dlaczego mówisz, że nie lubisz Syriusza, skoro go nie znasz? I nie, nienawidzę Bellatriks tylko za Syriusza (choć najbardziej za to), ale też za rodziców Neville'a, Zgredka i ogólnie za to, że była wredna i lubiła torturować. Tak nie znam Blacka! (Z czego się bardzo ciesze!) Ale sama jego postać mnie wnerwia... Sztywniak i niby taki przykład dobroci...jasne... (Ale Oldmana uwielbiam!) a co do Belli. To tak: Poooo 1. Bella w przeciwieństwie do Andromedy i Syriusza MIAŁA HONOR! Po 2. Może Bella była socjopatką hym? Może była samowystarczalna i nie miała przyjaciół!? takie osoby za zwyczaj są psychopatami! (Patrz: Ja...) Ja sama czasem mam ochote czasem zagdźgać kogoś albo sprawić inny ból... A teraz proszę: SKOŃCZCIE TEN TEMAT BO ZROBI SIĘ Z TEGO TO CO Z AMORTĘCJĄ! Jaki sztywniak? Chyba czytałyśmy dwie różne książki... A to, że był zgorzkniały, to po prostu świadczy o tym, że był ludzki (w przeciwieństwie do Belli). Wyobraź sobie, że musisz siedzieć non stop w znienawidzonym domu. Harrry tylko przez miesiąc tkwił u Dursleyów, a już mu odbijało. A w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza mógł wyłazić na spacery. Co do "honoru" Bellatriks. Honor to mieli właśnie Syriusz i Andromeda, którzy sami wybrali to co właściwie, mając gdzieś poglądy rodzinki. Prawdziwych przyjaciół to ona na pewno nie miała, ale przyjaciół-przyszłych śmierciożerców, już tak. "Nie mogę sobie znaleźć normalnych przyjaciół, to będę sobie mordować". Piękna logika. Bellatriks to nie Voldemort, była przesiąknięta złem, ale nie urodziła się zła, jak jej pan. No chyba że o czymś nie wiemy i rodzice też spłodzili ją pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego. Ale to wyklucza fakt, że w jakiś sposób, może nie miłością romantyczną, ale kochała Riddle'a. I niby co złego zrobił Syriusz, że mówisz "niby taki przykład dobroci"? Poza tym, że posądził o zdradę niewłaściwą osobę i zamienił się miejscami z prawdziwym szpiegiem (, ale za to już odpokutował siedząc niesłusznie w Azkabanie)?